1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrier substrate removing apparatus, a display apparatus manufacturing system, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being conducted to develop a display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus that is formed to be thin and flexible due to its driving characteristics. Recently, flexible display apparatuses in which a display unit is formed on a flexible substrate having a thickness of about 50 to 100 μm have been highlighted.
However, because it is difficult to handle such a flexible substrate because the flexible substrate is so thin, a carrier substrate formed of a glass material and having a relatively greater thickness than the flexible substrate is generally prepared so that the flexible substrate can be attached thereto, and then, processes such as a display unit forming process may be performed. The flexible substrate and the carrier substrate may later be separated from each other.
Generally, in order to separate the flexible substrate and the carrier substrate from each other, a laser irradiating apparatus irradiates the carrier substrate using a laser beam, and a carrier substrate removing apparatus separates the flexible substrate and the carrier substrate from each other. However, the laser irradiation process may cause defects to occur on the flexible substrate, but the flexible substrate separated from the carrier substrate removing apparatus generally proceeds to post processes (post-processing steps) regardless of whether there are defects, thus unnecessarily consuming processing expenses and time.